Bring me to Life
by Shizuka-Crazy
Summary: Una elfa que ha crecido recluida del resto del mundo termina envuelta en la que podría ser la primera y última batalla en su vida. Después de crecer bajo la protección de Thranduil pero creer ciegamente en Thorin, qué le depara el destino? Ligero Legolas/OC/Thorin.
1. Chapter 1

_Aaaaaa:_ Diálogos en élfico.

 _ **Aaaaa:**_ Diálogos en lengua negra.

''Aaaaa'': Pensamientos.

* * *

Una elfa distinta

Era raro… Siempre se pasaba el día tocando el arpa para su rey, según muchos era lo único que se le daba bien… Claro que eso no era lo raro en ése momento, lo raro era que casi nunca el rey Thranduil le pedía retirarse a una hora distinta a la de la comida, siempre decía disfrutar de su música con el arpa y aún en los momentos en que estaba solo con alguno de sus consejeros o incluso con el príncipe le ordenaba que continuara tocando… Pero esta vez fue diferente, uno de los sirvientes se acercó a decirle que la guardia había llegado y le dijo algo más de forma tan baja que desde su posición ella no pudo escuchar… Simplemente, el Rey le pidió que se retirara y así lo hizo, no era como si pudiera negarse a una orden del rey, además su mejor amiga Tauriel llegaba con la guardia y tenía pocas oportunidades de ir a recibirla, no debía perder ninguna…

Se aproximó corriendo a la puerta principal del palacio justo para ver que la estaban abriendo… Su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que la guardia no venía sola, traían prisioneros… Generalmente solo se encargaban de las arañas y regresaban pero ahora traían a trece enanos con ellos.

– _Tauriel, qué es lo que pasa?_ –preguntó ella en un susurro mientras se acercaba a su amiga que llevaba a uno de los enanos inmovilizado.

– _Te lo diré luego_ , este asunto presume ser más grave de lo que parece –contestó Tauriel llevando al enano a las celdas.

Ithladin era una elfa de dos mil treinta y dos años de edad, sus padres murieron en la batalla del norte y ella fue acogida por el rey Thranduil, claro que en algún momento de su vida debía trabajar para él, tenía que pagarle de alguna forma el que la hubiera alimentado y haberle dado un techo… Pero si solo se hubiera limitado a tocar el arpa pero su corazón era rebelde ante su mente… Cuando tocaba el arpa no podía evitar que su mente divagara hasta donde fuera que estuviese el príncipe Legolas y cuando él estaba presente en la sala su mirada se dirigía hacia él sin que ella misma se diera cuenta… Se había enamorado de alguien que estaba completamente fuera de su alcance y que ni siquiera la miraba a ella, siempre que tenía la oportunidad de hablar con él se daba cuenta que la elegida de su amado era Tauriel, siempre la miraba a ella y cada vez habían menos esperanzas en el corazón de Ithladin… ¿Pero que se podía esperar? Tauriel era hermosa, fuerte y había visto cosas que ella nunca tendría la oportunidad; en cambio ella, si bien era hermosa como cualquier otra elfa, no era para nada como Tauriel, sus cabellos eran extrañamente negros y sus ojos de un verde cualquiera, lo poco que sabía de pelea lo había aprendido con Tauriel y nunca en su vida había dejado el palacio… La elección era bastante clara…

Aunque, tal vez por el hecho de no haber salido nunca que sorprendió sobremanera al ver a los enanos… En especial a uno… De cabellos negros con algunas canas y ojos azulados… La curiosidad la llevó a mirarlo fijamente mientras lo llevaban frente al rey… Parecía estar luchando y en medio de su lucha sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella; la miraba con extrañez ante la mirada curiosa de la elfa pero el contacto visual solo duró unos segundos antes de que él fuera introducido a la sala y ella sintiera los ojos de Legolas en su espalda. Lo volteó a ver al mismo tiempo que intentaba sostenerle la mirada pero sabía que no podría, simplemente volvió a mirar por un segundo la puerta por la que se había ido el enano, hizo una acostumbrada reverencia a su príncipe y se fue con paso seguros pero suaves hacia los jardines del palacio.

–Ithladin–llamó el rubio antes de que ella pudiera irse – _Podrías tocar para mí?_ –preguntó esperando la sonrisa que antes solía adornar con frecuencia el rostro de la chica pero de nuevo solo se encontró con ese verde frío y distante de sus ojos que había aparecido hace ya cuatrocientos años y que solo desaparecía cuando estaba con Tauriel o cuando tocaba el arpa.

– _Con gusto, mi señor Legolas, sería todo un honor._ Pero ahora mismo me requieren en las cocinas –mintió –¿Le molestaría que fuese más tarde? –preguntó intentando sonar convincente sin mirarlo a la cara.

–Está bien… Avísame cuando no tengas ningún impedimento –respondió el elfo mientras ella hacía una reverencia y se retiraba.

Sabía que Ithladin estaba mintiendo, ella nunca trabajaba en las cocinas, solo se limitaba a tocar el arpa y algunas veces ayudaba en los jardines. La conocía desde que era pequeña, cuando apenas tenía setecientos años y él novecientos, siempre fue una chica alegre a pesar de la muerte de sus padres y nunca se interesó por ser una guerrera, mientras pudiera servir a su reino se sentiría bien… Fue por eso que se distanciaron, cuando él entró a la guardia ella comenzó a trabajar en el palacio limpiando las habitaciones vacías hasta que descubrió que adoraba tocar el arpa. Cuando ella tenía mil cuatrocientos años, había conocido a Tauriel y se habían vuelto muy unidas, casi como hermanas ya que ninguna de las dos tenía padres. Doscientos años después, Tauriel y Legolas se unieron a la guardia dejando a Ithladin varias horas sola y trabajando en el palacio.

No pasó mucho tiempo de eso cuando Ithladin cambió su forma de ser por completo… Ya habían pasado cuatrocientos años de eso y trecientos desde que comenzó a evadirlo… Ya no era como antes, la amistad que habían mantenido por siglos se había acabado de la nada y lo peor era que no sabía por qué. A él le interesaba Ithladin, tal vez como más que una amiga pero aún no veía con claridad si en realidad sentía algo así por ella. Por otro lado, se había encariñado mucho con Tauriel desde que llegó, sus sentimientos por ninguna de las dos estaban claros pero aun así no quería perderlas como amigas y eso era lo que estaba pasando en ese momento con Ithladin…

Pero a pesar de todo eso, no la perseguiría y no insistiría… Si bien era cierto que ella no podía negarse a sus órdenes, no quería forzarla a nada… Quería que ella buscara su amistad por voluntad propia y no porque él se lo ordenara… Prefirió no pensar más en eso, no podía distraerse en ese momento, por lo que simplemente se dirigió a las celdas.

 **Con Kiraya:**

Había logrado esquivar a Legolas por un tiempo… Él le gustaba, sí, pero no quería lastimarse más a sí misma al ver que él no la quería a ella… Había decidido rendirse aunque Tauriel había insistido en que siguiera intentándolo. Tauriel solo veía a Legolas como un amigo, un compañero y como su príncipe, nada más que eso, pero de todas formas ella había cautivado al príncipe y lo demás quedaba en segundo plano.

Había decidido tomar el "camino largo" hasta su habitación, lo cual consistía en deambular por los pasillos del palacio hasta que se aburriera y fuera a parar a su cuarto. Pasó algún tiempo así, hasta que se decidió a ir a su cuarto… Abrió la puerta y pudo ver a una pequeña figura de espaldas… Extrañada y asustada, cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y levantó la falda de su vestido a su muslo en donde llevaba una pequeña daga. Antes de que alguno de los dos se diera cuenta, Ithladin ya tenía a la criatura acorralada contra el tocador y su daga.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó entre dientes acercando la daga a su cuello, aun estando agachada.

–B-bilbo Bolsón –tartamudeó el pequeño hombre sintiendo el frío de la daga en su cuello. Se sorprendió cuando la mirada de la elfa cambió ligeramente.

–¿Qué eres? –preguntó ahora ladeando la cabeza –¿Y qué es lo que buscas aquí? –terminó alejando la daga del cuello de Bilbo al tiempo que esperaba una respuesta.

–S-soy… Un hobbit, de la Comarca –contestó sonando respetuoso para no alterar a la elfa, nunca era buena idea alterar a alguien que tiene una daga en la mano –Y estoy aquí para ayudar a mí amigos a viajar a la montaña.

–¿Te refieres a los enanos?

–Sí, ellos quieren recuperar su reino –agregó Bilbo caminando hacia ella sintiéndose extrañamente confiado –¿Y tú eres?

–Me llamo Ithladin, trabajo para el rey Thranduil…

–Solo Ithladin? –preguntó sorprendido a lo que ella asintió.

–El apellido de mis padres se perdió con su muerte… Ahora solo me queda mi nombre –dijo volteando su mirada a la ventana.

–Cuanto lo siento… –Bilbo dirigió su mirada al suelo mientras decía esto –No era mi intención traerte malos recuerdos…

–No es nada… Mis padres siempre van a estar conmigo mientras yo sea capaz de recordarlos… Mi nombre significa luna estrellada… La noche que llegué al mundo hubo luna llena y no había ni una sola nube en el cielo… Mi padre decidió mi nombre al mirar al cielo… Es una buena forma para recordarlos… –dijo sentándose en la cama y poniendo una mano en su pecho –¿Sabes? He leído libros en donde hablan de los enanos, los elfos y los orcos, incluso de los hombres, pero nunca he visto la palabra hobbit en ninguno de ellos… ¿Qué es la Comarca? ¿Qué hacen allá? ¿Han luchado alguna vez en una guerra o en una batalla? ¿Por qué no aparecen en los libros o en las historias?

–Escucha… te responderé a todas tus preguntas si me ayudas a liberar a mis compañeros…

–No soy tonta, señor Bolsón… Sé que no me contestará si lo hago… –contestó Ithladin poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la ventana –Además, son prisioneros del rey, del elfo que me acogió aun cuando no tenía que hacerlo… No tengo ningún deseo de traicionarlo y aun si lo tuviera no sé dónde están las llaves de las celdas… No le diré a nadie que estás aquí porque puedo ver que tus intenciones no son malvadas, pero no puedo ayudarte de ninguna forma… Ahora, si me disculpas, creo que lo mejor será que vuelva a mi trabajo –terminó indicándole al hobbit que saliera de su habitación para luego salir ella tras él y dirigirse a la sala del trono.

Al llegar se encontró con Tauriel reportándose ante el rey Thranduil quien la escuchó llegar y volteó a verla.

–Ah, Ithladin… Estaba a punto de enviar a alguien a buscarte –dijo el imponente elfo señalando con su mano el arpa indicándole que entrara y comenzara a tocar, indicación que ella no tardó en acatar.

Ella se dedicó a tocar dirigiendo toda su atención a lo que hacía con sus dedos, incluso había cerrado los ojos, cuando tocaba se sentía en una completa paz… Pero ésta vez la paz no duró… Con una simple frase de su rey hacia su mejor amiga, todo se vino abajo.

–Legolas dijo que peleaste bien hoy –había dicho e Ithladin abrió sus ojos intentando no voltear a ver –Se ha encariñado mucho contigo… –sin dejar de tocar, la elfa mordió su labio al escuchar estas palabras.

–Le aseguró, mi señor, Legolas solo me ve como una capitana de la guardia… –contestó Tauriel mirando de reojo a su amiga que mordió su labio cada vez más fuerte.

–Pues talvez antes… Ahora no puedo asegurarlo –dijo Thranduil acercándose al vino para servir un poco en su copa.

–No creo que usted deje que su hijo se comprometa con una elfo Sinda vulgar…

–No, tienes razón, no lo haré… –contestó Thranduil con tranquilidad –Aun así se interesa por ti… No le des esperanza donde no la hay…

Pasaron dos horas e Ithladin seguía tocando para su rey mientras continuaba pensando en lo que él había dicho hacía poco… Al parecer ella no era la única que notaba la atracción de Legolas hacia Tauriel, al menos ya sabía que eso no era una mala jugada de su mente si no que era real…

–Puedes retirarte por hoy, Ithladin. Debo supervisar todo y prepararme para la celebración de hoy –dijo el rey a lo que la elfa se levantó, lo reverenció y salió de la sala sin decir ninguna palabra…

Decidió caminar un poco y sin darse cuenta sus pies la habían llevado a las celdas… Curiosa, pasó su mirada por todas ellas y pudo ver en una a un enano que parecía estar esperando algo, como si supiera que algo iba a pasar y lo esperaba con ansías… Era el mismo enano que le había llamado la atención hace algunas horas… Se acercó lentamente a la celda bajando varias escaleras. Al ver que lo observaba, el enano la miró con cierto desprecio.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó con voz enojada, pero ella no se asustó, simplemente ladeó la cabeza y se acercó más a la celda.

–Yo iba a preguntar algo parecido… –dijo ella sin darle ninguna importancia al tono que el enano había utilizado –Pero ya que usted preguntó primero, mi nombre es Ithladin y soy sirvienta en el castillo –terminó ofreciendo una reverencia sorprendiendo más al enano, los demás elfos lo habían mirado con desprecio pero ella incluso se había inclinado y le hablaba con formalidad –Y podría saber, ¿quién es usted? –preguntó manteniéndose seria pero con respeto y a la vez curiosidad.

–Thorin… –se limitó a contestar el enano aún algo confundido por la actitud de la elfa… Ella le llamó la atención cuando la vio antes de ser introducido a la fuerza a la sala del trono pues sus ojos no estaban llenos de desprecio, parecían distantes como si estuviera pensando en algo que estaba a mil kilómetros de distancia pero en ellos también había curiosidad y ahora podía ver que estaba buscando satisfacer esa curiosidad.

–¿Usted es Thorin Escudo de Roble? –preguntó mostrando asombro –El legítimo Rey Bajo la Montaña? –siguió preguntando perdiendo todo rastro de frialdad en su mirada de un momento a otro sorprendiendo más a Thorin, aunque no lo demostró. Parecía que esa frialdad y esa distancia en su mirada no eran más que un escudo.

–Así es… –respondió –¿No deberías estar en la celebración? –preguntó al escuchar algunas risas proviniendo del piso de arriba.

–No es estrictamente necesario que yo esté presente… Después de todo, no soy más que una sirvienta que toca el arpa todo el día sin nada interesante que contar puesto que nunca ha salido del palacio… –terminó de decir ella en un suspiro, su reclusión del mundo le afectaba mucho más de lo que parecía –Daría lo que fuera por viajar algún día, irme lejos y luego volver con miles de cosas que contar y conocer los lugares de los que tanto he leído.

–Cuando recupere mi reino, dejaré que vayas a tocar el arpa para mí y mis compañeros… –dijo sin pensar sacando una dulce sonrisa del rostro de la chica –Pero claro que necesito salir de aquí antes de mañana o no podré hacer nada… –la sonrisa en el rostro de Ithladin se borró, nunca creyó que los enanos fueran tan malos como muchos elfos los pintaban, le hubiera gustado ayudarlos pero corría el riesgo de perder su único hogar. Al ver esto, Thorin prefirió cambiar de tema, aunque ni el mismo sabía por qué –¿Qué están celebrando hoy?

–El Mereth en Gillith… O la fiesta de la Luz de Estrella… La luz de las estrellas es preciada para nuestro pueblo desde tiempos muy antiguos… Lo seguirá siendo hasta al fin de los tiempos, por ser una luz tan bella y tan pura… –contestó ella expresando las actitudes que había heredado de su pueblo pero luego se dio cuenta de que el enano estaba cambiando el tema y ella quería continuar con el tema anterior–Espero que logre su propósito, mi señor enano… Si pudiera ayudarle lo haría, pero sería tomado como traición y este lugar es lo más parecido a un hogar que me queda… –terminó Ithladin con tristeza mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el piso. Se sentía impotente ante la situación, aquel enano no era malo, era una buena persona y a pesar de eso estaba encerrado y ella no podía hacer nada.

–Qué clase de monstruo expulsaría a una persona de su único hogar? –preguntó recordando lo que Smaug había hecho con su pueblo y a la vez sintiendo lástima por la joven elfa –Si logro mis objetivos, podrás quedarte en la montaña el tiempo que quieras, un año, cien años o toda la eternidad… Si te quedas sin hogar, te daré uno… –se sorprendió a sí mismo al ser tan amable con la elfa, después de todo ellos los habían abandonado… Al parecer no era un conflicto entre razas, Thranduil simplemente despreciaba a aquel que se atreviera a llevarle la contraria…

–No creo que usted quiera a una elfa en su reino… Después de todo la codicia separó a nuestras razas hace años… –dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa.

–Yo tampoco creí que algún elfo se acercara a conversar como si nada con uno de nosotros –comentó Thorin –Pero henos aquí… –agregó sacando una ligera risa por parte de la chica.

–Se lo agradezco mi señor enano… Si supiera como ayudarlo lo haría pero… –volteó hacia otro lado repentinamente –Alguien viene… –susurró –Lo siento, si me ven aquí estaré en problemas…–hizo una reverencia alejándose de la celda para luego correr con pasos ligeros hacia su habitación.

Decidió bajar su ritmo cuando sintió los pasos de alguien cerca de ella. Se sorprendió al ver de frente a su mejor amiga.

–Ithladin, ¿te diriges a tu cuarto? –preguntó señalando el camino que había dejado atrás.

–Sí, acabo de terminar por hoy y quiero descansar un poco –dijo con una ligera sonrisa –Supongo que vas a revisar las celdas…

–Así es… Por cierto, Legolas quería verte… –recordó de nada y al ver el rostro que puso su amiga se preocupó –No irás, ¿cierto? –Ithladin volteó a ver a otro lado –Ithladin, deberías dejar de evadirlo, así no arreglarás nada, las cosas se pondrán peor si continúas con este juego, porque te estás aprovechando de que Legolas no te ordenaría que la explicaras la situación, de hecho nunca te ha ordenado nada y estás usando eso como ventaja para evadirlo, no es para nada justo para él…

–¿Quieres que le diga que quiero evitar mi primer corazón roto? –preguntó alzando una ceja –A mí no me parece una buena idea… Además, yo no soy la única que ha notado que Legolas se ha encariñado contigo y que de verdad pareces interesarle… Y sinceramente creo que es mejor dejar las cosas como están… Seguiré trabajando en el palacio toda la eternidad y se me desgastarán las manos por tocar el arpa todos los días y a todas horas… –cuando terminó de decir esto su amiga no hizo nada más que suspirar con cansancio.

–Bien… Mira, talvez Legolas no es el indicado… Estoy segura de que alguien sabrá valorarte… Después de todo, tienes toda la eternidad para encontrarlo… –la animó –Hasta mañana asegúrate de descansar.

 **POV Legolas:**

Estaba harto de que Ithladin me evitara, ella y yo habíamos crecido juntos y de la nada ella se había distanciado por completo… Hablé con mi padre de ello pero a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo, después de todo ella siempre estaría destinada a ser sirvienta. Después de que ella me evadiera por millonésima vez, decidí esperar a que terminara su trabajo, la seguí esperando el momento indicado para poder hablar y lo que pude ver no me gustó para nada.

Ella se había acercado con curiosidad y asombro a la celda de Thorin Escudo de Roble y le había dicho al enano muchas cosas que nunca se atrevió a decirme. Con el enano se había comportado con un respeto increíble, no es que conmigo fuera irrespetuosa, pero que lo fuera con una criatura que no se lo merecía... Son celos, eso es lo que tengo… Además del miedo de perderla que había nacido cuando el enano le ofreció un hogar y ella le dedicó la sonrisa que yo llevo buscando durante siglos. Ithladin era simplemente encantadora… Nunca había salido del palacio por lo que sus ansias por conocimiento la hacían ver muy infantil y tierna, no era para nada difícil creer que el enano había quedado hipnotizado con ella. Pero no me agrada la idea de que se acerque más a ese enano, después de todo podía estar usándola para salir de las celdas y yo solo quiero proteger a mi amiga de la infancia, ¿cierto?

Y luego Tauriel, completamente enganchada con otro de los enanos… ¿Qué ya no saben calcular riesgos?

 **Fin del POV Legolas:**

Ithladin decidió llegar rápidamente a su habitación, no quería encontrarse con alguien más en el camino, estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir… Abrió su puerta y sintió que alguien tocaba su espalda llamando su atención. Volteó y se sorprendió a ver al mismo hobbit que se había encontrado hace horas en el mismo lugar.

–¡Bilbo! –exclamó ella recordando su nombre –¿Qué haces aquí? No, no importa, de todas formas quería hablar contigo –habló apresuradamente, el hobbit iba a comenzar a hablar pero ella lo detuvo –No hables, solo escucha… Se supone que no debería hacer esto así que solo lo diré una vez. Como ya habrás notado, hay una enorme celebración arriba y lo más probable es que los guardas de las celdas también quieran celebrar… Probablemente tomaran unas botellas de vino o algo así, lo que significa que las llaves de las celdas estarán sin protección… Hay un lugar donde usualmente se cuelgan las llaves, está en el sótano, deben estar ahí...

–Ya lo sé… –interrumpió Bilbo –También vi un lugar por el que puedo sacarlos sin usar la puerta principal –continuó sorprendiendo gratamente a la elfa.

–Vaya… Nunca he escuchado hablar o leído de ustedes los hobbits pero por lo que puedo presenciar son criaturas increíbles a pesar de su pequeño tamaño –dijo la oji-verde mirando con asombro al mediano.

–¿Y por qué ahora deseas ayudar? –preguntó el hobbit con curiosidad.

–Me he convencido de que su propósito es puro, no hay nada de malo en querer volver al hogar… –contestó Ithladin cerrando sus ojos por un momento –Vagar, buscando un lugar en donde puedas quedarte a vivir debe ser horrible… Ya pasaron por eso una vez, nadie debería pasar por esa clase de sufrimiento, por eso los quiero ayudar.

–Qué te hizo pensar así? –preguntó Bilbo ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad, hace unas horas solo parecía una elfa común y corriente pero ahora se daba cuenta de que ella se atrevía a ir en contra de su rey con tal de seguir sus creencias y lo que ella creía correcto, a diferencia de otras personas que no pueden hacer más que pensar.

–Hablé con Escudo de Roble… –esto sorprendió a Bilbo, nunca lo imaginó hablando con una elfa –No esperé que mantuviera una conversación conmigo pero tenía curiosidad… Quería preguntarle algunas cosas… Hablé con él y me di cuenta de que los enanos no son como muchos elfos dicen, son seres con una voluntad muy grande a pesar de su pequeña estatura y con una bondad aún más grande que eso… Aman el oro, talvez en exceso, pero al menos sé que el Thorin con el que hablé hoy no se dejaría llevar por el tesoro, él parece ser completamente opuesto a lo que todos esperaban, estoy dispuesta a ayudar a alguien como él… –de repente sintió como Bilbo la miraba con asombro –¿Pasa algo?

–¡No! –se apresuró a contestar –Es solo que, no eres lo que esperaba de los elfos… Digo, no es que pensara que eran crueles pero después de haber estado en Rivendel los elfos parecen ser criaturas llenas de sabiduría y fuertes pero también calmadas…

–Eso depende de cómo hayan crecido… –respondió ella con tranquilidad y con una ligera sonrisa, ese hobbit le agradaba bastante –Yo crecí con miedo a salir para no sufrir el mismo destino que mis padres… A ojos de los demás yo era como un raro espécimen ya que nosotros poseemos una conexión con la naturaleza… Pero, cuando me arrepentí de no haber salido nunca y mi subconsciente comenzó a manifestar mis deseos por salir ya era tarde; debía comenzar a trabajar y casi no tenía tiempo para encargarme de mis cosas personales, menos para salir del palacio… Luego las arañas llegaron y era muy arriesgado salir para alguien que solo sabe lo básico de combate… Por eso mi curiosidad es tan grande, quiero saber sobre todo lo que he leído y por eso no soy tan tranquila, mi espíritu y yo hemos estado confinados aquí desde hace más de mil años…

–Creo que nos parecemos más de lo que creí al principio –Ithladin lo volteó a ver con curiosidad –la razón por la que me uní a la compañía, era porque quería una aventura… La vida de un hobbit es muy tranquila y la verdad, me alegra haber venido en vez de estar en mi casa sin hacer nada –dijo con una sonrisa recibiendo otra por parte de la elfa.

–En ese caso, me sentiré honrada de ayudar a trece enanos y a un valiente hobbit en su cruzada –terminó sonriendo.

* * *

Este es tan solo el comienzo de una historia que llevo planeando desde hace mucho tiempo y que espero poder continuar pronto ya que ya tengo borradores de todos los capítulos así que solo queda revisarlos y editar lo que se deba editar por lo que supongo que no tardaré más de dos semanas en subir cada capítulo pero no puedo estar cien por ciento segura así que les pido que me tengan paciencia…. En fin, espero que les llame la atención y nos leemos después (espero).


	2. Un escape a medias

_Aaaaa:_ Diálogos en élfico.

Un escape a medias

–Deberías ir tú y tomar las llaves, no se extrañarán si te ven allí… –dijo Bilbo a Ithladin mientras, durante la madrugada, veían desde lejos y ocultos como los elfos que estaban en el sótano dormían después de la fiesta que se habían dado la noche pasada mientras se preparaban para poner en práctica el plan que habían armado para que la compañía pudiera continuar con su camino de una vez por todas.

–No puedo, mi único trabajo desde hace ciento treinta años es tocar el arpa… No me dan ningún otro trabajo sencillo como limpiar las cocinas, mucho menos me dejarían con los prisioneros a mi cargo… Si alguien me ve nos meteríamos en serios problemas –susurró la elfa–Lo mejor es que vayas tú, después de todo ya te infiltraste en el palacio sin que nadie lo notara, esto no debería ser un problema para ti… –continuó acomodando un poco de su cabello detrás de su oreja –Luego solo hay que liberarlos y hacer que entren a los barriles… Yo vigilaré que nadie se acerqué, el amanecer se acerca, ¡apresúrate! –terminó alentando al hobbit para que entrara en el sótano y sacara las llaves.

Bilbo se acercó con cautela a las llaves, volteó hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Ithladin no estaba pendiente de sus acciones, cuando se dio cuenta de que la elfa se dedicaba únicamente a ver el pasillo, sacó el anillo de sus bolsillos y se lo puso. Inmediatamente se volvió invisible a ojos de todos y pudo descolgar las llaves sujetándolas con ambas manos para evitar que su tintineo despertara a los elfos que dormían sobre la mesa. Se apresuró a regresar con Ithladin rápidamente, no sin antes quitarse el anillo.

–Listo, hay que movernos, continúa vigilando –susurró Bilbo mientras él y la elfa comenzaban a avanzar con cautela, no era muy difícil para ninguno de los dos pero aun así se mantuvieron en guardia. Se detuvieron en cuanto comenzaron a escuchar voces.

–Apuesto a que el Sol está saliendo… –fue lo que pudieron escuchar con claridad al principio, Bilbo pudo reconocer las voces de los enanos y apresuró a Ithladin tirando de su brazo al tiempo que su paso se volvía cada vez más acelerado.

–Amanecerá en un rato… –el hobbit ahora pudo distinguir con mucha más claridad la voz de Bofur que sonaba desgastado, aburrido y sin esperanzas.

–Nunca vamos a llegar a la montaña, ¿o sí? –preguntó Ori, por su tono de voz se podía decir con mucha facilidad que cada vez perdía más y más la esperanza de salir de las celdas a tiempo. Esta pregunta solo fue respondida por un jadeo cansado por parte de Fili, fue entonces cuando Bilbo decidió hacer su aparición.

–No se quedarán aquí encerrados –dijo Bilbo mientras se mostraba ante los enanos y les enseñaba las llaves que había en sus manos provocando que los enanos se emocionaran y llamaran su nombre asombrados y llenos de alegría provocando un poco de ruido –Shhh, hay guardias vigilando –silenció Bilbo liberando a los enanos uno por uno, el primero fue Thorin, quien no tardó en notar la presencia de Ithladin en el lugar.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó confundido, ella dijo que no podía ayudarlos entonces, el que estuviera allí significaba que sí era capaz de delatarlos? No, el rostro de la elfa decía algo completamente diferente.

–No hay tiempo, no ahora… Si nos volvemos a ver prometo contarte todo sin perder ningún detalle pero ahora mismo tienen que escapar o no llegarán a la montaña a tiempo y yo debo regresar a mi habitación antes de que alguien me note aquí… –contestó con rapidez la oji-verde tocando con sus dedos el rostro del enano para darle a entender que ella lo estaba apoyando y que lo apoyaría en todo momento.

Algunos de los enanos vieron la escena extrañados, otros confundidos y algunos incluso con ojos un tanto severos... Su rey con una elfa? Ni Thorin mismo se lo creía pero había sentido con claridad el tacto suave y dulce de la elfa en su mejilla. Kili sonrió risueño ante la escena, acaso la atracción por las elfas era algo de familia? Alentados por Bilbo y por Thorin debieron olvidar esa escena, al menos por un rato, y comenzar a movilizarse, siendo corregidos por el hobbit cuando iban a subir las escaleras. Fueron guiados por Bilbo e Ithladin hacia el sótano en donde estaba la vía de escape más segura en la que pudieron pensar con tan poco tiempo de planificación.

–Increíble, esto es el sótano –gruño Kili en un susurro al pensar, erróneamente, que no había salida por aquel lugar.

–Tú ibas a sacarnos, no a encerrarnos –continuó susurrando Bofur con una notable disconformidad. Cuando Bilbo intentó explicar la situación, simplemente lo silenció.

De pronto, Ithladin escuchó exactamente lo que no quería escuchar, menos en ese momento.

–Ya se dieron cuenta… –susurró mirando a Bilbo con rostro preocupado –Muévanse o serán atrapados de nuevo… –se dirigió a los enanos quienes la miraron con desconfianza, pero no le importó, era más que obvio que desconfiaran de ella pero ahora tenían que escucharla a ella y a Bilbo, eran la única salida que tenían en ese momento tan crítico.

–Rápido, ocúltense en los barriles, todos –susurró Bilbo señalando a los barriles que debían ser exportados a Esgaroth dentro de poco.

–Estás loco? Van a encontrarnos –se quejó Dwalin encarando al hobbit con clara disconformidad en su rostro.

–No, no, no lo harán, te lo prometo. Pronto, pronto. Deben… confiar en mí –rogó Bilbo a los enanos pero estos solo se miraron entre ellos sin hacer caso a Bilbo lo que provocó que el hobbit mirara a Thorin pidiendo ayuda.

–Hagan lo que dice –ordenó Thorin en un susurro y los demás no tuvieron más opción que acatar aun entre varios quejidos y susurros.

–Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Bofur una vez estuvieron todos dentro de los barriles, provocando que todos sacaran sus cabezas de ellos con curiosidad y nervios.

–Tomen aire –sugirió Bilbo tomando la palanca para jalarla. Ithladin trató de detenerlo porque debido a la presión de la situación al pequeño hobbit se le olvidó un pequeño detalle… Debía ser ella quien bajara la palanca o él se quedaría sin un barril para poder irse, que fue exactamente lo que pasó.

Ambos pudieron escuchar como los elfos que estaban en el lugar comenzaban a despertar y también escucharon como Tauriel se acercaba al lugar apresuradamente acompañada de varios guardias. Instintivamente Ithladin se colocó detrás de Bilbo colocando ambas manos en los hombros del hobbit y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás olvidando completamente que los pasos de los hobbits no eran tan ligeros como los de un elfo y que provocarían que la plataforma se inclinara cayendo los dos al río dando un grito cada uno.

–Bien hecho, señor Bolsón –dijo Thorin, sus ojos se encontraron por un milisegundo con los de la elfa –Fili, sujétala –ordenó a lo que el enano rubio la atrajo hacia su barril y le dijo que se sujetara con fuerza de las orillas a lo que ella asintió sin entender en su totalidad lo que estaba pasando –Ya avancen, ahora! –ordenó con voz firme mientras volteaba hacia adelante y se comenzaba a avanzar por el río –Sujétense! –gritó al ver que se dirigían directo a una caída de agua, lo que provocó que tanto Ithladin como Bilbo se aferraran con aun más fuerza a los barriles.

La corriente los movía a su voluntad, a algunos los hizo chocar contra las rocas por un segundo para luego continuar avanzando. Todos habían quedado un tanto desconcertados por la cantidad de agua que les había dado directo en la cara justo después de caer pero dejaron que la corriente los llevara hacia la salida. En medio de su escape no pudieron hacer más que escuchar un cuerno élfico sonar… Iban a tener problemas… Todos voltearon hacia atrás y luego de nuevo hacia adelante para ver como un elfo corría rápidamente a jalar la palanca para cerrar la puerta, consiguiéndolo cuando a ellos solo les faltaba un segundo para poder salir. Los elfos se pusieron en guardia al tiempo que la compañía e Ithladin llegaban a la puerta pero ninguno de los dos bandos se esperaba que un orco atravesara a uno de los elfos atacando el lugar y a todo lo que se le interpusiera para llegar a los enanos, más y más orcos llegaron trepando los muros y listos para atacar, algunos incluso se lanzaron al río preparados para asestarle a los enanos con sus armas.

–Todos bajo el puente –ordenó Thorin al tiempo que observaba como los orcos comenzaban a atacarlos, los enanos y el pequeño hobbit daban pelea.

Ithladin miró hacia todos lados buscando una solución cuando recordó la daga que siempre llevaba con ella. La tomó entre sus manos y pudo ver como Kili miraba a la palanca que abría las puertas.

–Ve, yo te cubro –dijo saliendo del río y ayudándolo a salir del barril para que se encaminara a la palanca. Kili avanzaba y ella se dedicaba a cubrirle la espalda por lo que él se encargaba de abrir el paso. Fili los salvó a ambos dándole a un orco en la cabeza. Parecía que lo iban a lograr pero ninguno estaba preparado para la flecha de Morgul que dio directo en la pierna del enano.

Ithladin, harta de no ser de verdadera ayuda en ese momento, mató con dificultad al orco que se aproximaba hacia ellos, después de todo no era fácil luchar solo con una daga. Se agachó ligeramente, tenía poco tiempo, y cortó la falda de su vestido hasta las rodillas para tener mayor libertad de movimiento. Repentinamente, un orco la atacó provocando que no fuera capaz de ayudar al enano que ahora yacía en el suelo por culpa de la flecha y al que se aproximaba un orco más que dispuesto a asesinarlo… Como si fuera un rayo, una flecha élfica cruzó el río hasta llegar directamente al orco, derribándolo por completo; lo mismo pasó con el orco con el Ithladin peleaba en ese momento.

–Ithladin! –gritó Tauriel provocando que la morena dirigiera su atención hacia su amiga, quien le arrojó una espada élfica para que pudiera luchar con más libertad. Tauriel conocía más que nadie las habilidades de la elfa peli-negra en batalla, era ella quien le enseñaba en los ratos libres que ambas tenían por lo que Ithladin era al menos capaz de defenderse con una espada.

Los orcos comenzaron a aproximarse hacia Tauriel al verla como una clara amenaza, pero todos fueron detenidos cuando el resto de la guardia del bosque llegó anunciándose con una flecha siendo clavada directamente en la cabeza de uno de los orcos, flecha lanzada por nada más y nada menos que por Legolas.

Ithladin siguió batallando hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y sonrió ligeramente, los enanos habían conseguido salir… Inmediatamente volteó su vista hacia Kili quien ya se arrojaba a un barril en el río. Ella, por otro lado, continuó por tierra, saltó los muros de piedra y continuó su camino siguiendo de cerca a los orcos. Destrozó a varios que se le cruzaron en el camino y logró correr casi al lado de los barriles. Una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro cuando vio como Thorin atrapaba a un orco contra un tronco usando únicamente un trozo de madera, tenía mucha más fe en ese enano de la que ella misma esperaba. Ver a los enanos luchando fue algo increíble, Tauriel le había enseñado cómo defenderse con la esperanza de que algún día ella pudiera salir sin tener que preocuparse por un ataque de las arañas pero los enanos se cuidaban la espalda entre ellos usando no más que tres armas entre todos… Fue algo magnífico.

Varios elfos los seguían de cerca, eran bastante veloces… La elfa peli-negra sintió de inmediato como su sangre se concentraba en sus mejillas cuando a vio a Legolas saltar sobre las cabezas de los enanos con tanta agilidad y destreza que parecía no estarse esforzando para nada en hacerlo pero, al igual que la cruda realidad, un orco se le cruzó en frente provocando que mantuviera su atención en la pelea. Llegó hasta una roca, que parecía ser el lugar perfecto para saltar al río y continuar con los enanos, cosa que Ithladin pensaba hacer, a nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurriría volver con Thranduil después de haber liberado a sus prisioneros; pero todo salió mal cuando se vio rodeada por orcos… Afortunadamente, esto solo duró unos segundos pues antes de que se diera cuenta Legolas ya había acabado con la mitad de los orcos que estaban a su alrededor y en el momento en el que Thorin lanzó un trozo de madera a un orco que planeaba atacarlos (momento que Ithladin iba a aprovechar para saltar), la sujetó arrebatándole su espada y poniendo un brazo tras su espalda y el otro en su abdomen, inmovilizándola por completo.

Ithladin no pudo hacer más que limitarse a observar como los enanos se alejaban y como Thorin le dedicaba una última mirada, ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza asegurándole que estaría bien, por más que fuera mentira. En cuanto Thorin volteó, soltó un suspiro de decepción, mirando el río y prefiriendo estar ahí a su lado en vez de haber sido atrapada por Legolas, esto no pasó desapercibido por el elfo quien no hizo más que fruncir el ceño hasta que una flecha que había sido desviada pasó al lado de su cabeza. Al voltear ambos vieron perfectamente a Tauriel preparada para cortar la garganta del orco que los había atacado.

– _Tauriel, espera!_ –ordenó el rubio con voz firme – _A este lo dejaremos vivo…_

La aludida asintió lentamente manteniendo al orco amenazado con su cuchillo para luego mirar preocupada a su amiga que miraba perdida y preocupada al camino por donde habían ido los enanos. Ella también miró hacia el mismo lugar; Kili, el enano con el que había conversado hacía unas horas, se alejaba del lugar herido… La preocupación era inevitable… En cuanto tuvo oportunidad envió al orco al palacio con otros dos elfos y se acercó a Ithladin con rapidez… Parecía que a su amiga se le habían ido todos los ánimos de escapar, se agachó junto a ella quien reaccionó asustada pues aún tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Tauriel entendía a la perfección por qué… Había desarrollado sentimientos por el enano al que llamaban Thorin Escudo de Roble, sabía que tenía deseos de haberse ido con él pero no escapaba por una simple razón… Ella y Legolas la mantenían atada al Bosque Negro… Por más que ella se portara fría y distante con Legolas, lo apreciaba y él siempre estaría en su lista de prioridades. Y ellas dos habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas, eran casi hermanas y no tenían nada que ocultarse entre ellas… Por eso ella no había saltado al río cuando Legolas la había soltado para ir tras los orcos…

Ambas se miraron la una a la otra con preocupación, sabiendo de sobra que una parte de ellas se había ido por el río con los enanos…


	3. Quizás sea personal

_Aaaaa:_ diálogos en élfico.

 _ **Aaaaa:**_ diálogos en lengua negra.

Quizás sea Personal

Tauriel y Legolas la habían llevado hacia el palacio. Legolas iba al frente sin siquiera voltear a verla, no hacía falta ser un genio para ver que estaba molesto… Tauriel, en cambio, iba a su lado mientras intentando ayudar a su amiga, pero era casi imposible, estaba muy dispersa pensando además… Ithladin había traicionado al Rey, era imposible que saliera ilesa de esto cuando Thranduil supiera lo que había hecho… ¿Y si terminaba expulsada? Esa pregunta atormentaba a Legolas aún más que a Tauriel, pues él había escuchado la conversación que tuvo Ithladin con Thorin Escudo de Roble la noche pasada y sabía que el enano decía la verdad, era capaz de darle un hogar a la elfa… El rubio no quería que eso pasara, una elfa no debía convivir con los enanos, si bien ella era una simple sirvienta, era demasiado como para vivir rodeada de enanos… No permitiría que algo así pasara…

Entraron al Palacio, el orco estaba en una de las celdas maldiciendo a cada elfo que se le cruzaba y a los antepasados de este. Tauriel se llevó a Ithladin a su propia habitación, que estaba más cerca. Allí le dio un conjunto parecido a los suyos pero en un color vino y con la falda más corta (por las rodillas), además de un par de botas puesto que sus zapatillas habían quedado perdidas en el río. No hubo tiempo se intentar secar su cabellos, sabían que tenían que ir con el rey lo más rápido que pudieran o las consecuencias podrían ser severas, para Tauriel, y peores, para Ithladin. Una vez que estuvieron en el salón, Thranduil procedió a interrogarla.

–No tengo tiempo para tonterías… Lo único que me interesa saber es, ¿qué se supone que debo creer cuando una de mis sirvientas está en medio de un escape? –preguntó Thranduil con seguridad y sin ganas de rodeos –Habla, ya. Si mientes solo aumentarás tu castigo…

Tauriel miraba de reojo a su amiga, preocupada por ella. Se la veía nerviosa estando bajo los ojos fríos del rey, Legolas también lo notó… La peli-negra intentó encontrar las palabras correctas para hablar pero llegó a la conclusión de que no servirían de mucho si de todas formas iba a terminar mal, así que simplemente abrió la boca para contestar pero fue interrumpida antes de que cualquier palabra saliera de sus labios.

–Ella vio a los enanos escapar –habló Legolas manteniéndose serio –Fue tras ellos, me avisó a mí por medio de otro sirviente y luego se dedicó a seguirlos para evitar que escaparan… Cuando la vi en el sótano ella estaba siendo halada por uno de los enanos al río –todo eran mentiras pero ninguna de las dos elfas presentes se atrevía a decir algo, si Legolas intentaba salvar a su amiga era seguro que Tauriel no lo detendría y la susodicha no encontraba las palabras en su cabeza para decir la verdad, estaba asustada.

–Entiendo… Pero, a pesar de ser de pocas palabras creo haber escuchado a Ithladin hablar… ¿Hay alguna razón por la que ella no pudo haber contestado? –preguntó, no era para nada fácil engañarlo y si Legolas contestaba esa pregunta era probable que los descubriera, por lo que ella se armó de valor y comenzó a hablar.

–Estoy algo nerviosa… Yo… Me golpeé en la cabeza con una roca en el río… –mintió.

–Ya veo… Eres más que bienvenida a las enfermerías en caso de que necesites que el golpe sea analizado… –comentó el rey lentamente, era obvio que no les creía del todo pero no tenía deseos de continuar escuchando… Era obvio que su hijo se opondría así que lo dejó pasar tan solo esa vez…– _Traigan al orco_ –ordenó a dos de los guardias que estaban en el salón al tiempo que Ithladin caminaba para colocarse al lado de Tauriel quien colocó una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla.

Unos minutos después, los guardias traían al orco que no hacía más que maldecirlos en su lengua y luchar para que lo soltaran. No era necesario ser un genio para decir que todos los presentes en la sala sentían repulsión hacia ese horrible ser que ahora estaba justo en frente de los tres elfos más jóvenes, mirándolos con mucho odio al reconocer que estuvieron luchando en la batalla que se había librado en el río hace poco tiempo. Lo colocaron en el centro de la sala, Thranduil le ordenó a Legolas que lo sujetara y a los otros dos guardias que se retiraran. El orco fue amenazado por una de las dagas de Legolas pero aun así parecía no tener intenciones de proporcionar ninguna información valiosa por lo que Thranduil decidió hablar.

–Así es la naturaleza del mal… –comenzó –Allá en la basta ignorancia del mundo se alimenta y disemina, una sombra que crece en la oscuridad, una incansable malicia lúgubre igual que el inminente muro de negrura… –hablaba mientras caminaba alrededor de la sala rodeando a su hijo y al orco –Siempre ha sido así y así será siempre… Todo lo fétido aparece con el tiempo –se cruzó de brazos. Legolas procedió a preguntar.

–Perseguían a un grupo de trece enanos, ¿por qué? –preguntó el príncipe con voz segura y a la vez severa.

–Trece no… Ya no más… –habló el orco entre gruñidos –El arquero, el de cabello negro… Le di con una flecha de Morgul; el veneno está en su sangre y lo va a aniquilar pronto –dijo mirando directamente a Tauriel, como si supiera algo que ni ella misma sabía.

–Solo contesta, escoria –habló la castaña entre dientes. Ithladin la miró de reojo, sabía que cuando Tauriel usaba ese tono de voz no era una buena idea molestarla, estaba prácticamente furiosa pero había que conocerla muy bien para notarlo y en esta ocasión solo Ithladin y Legolas lo notaron.

– _ **No le contesto a perros, elfa!**_ –gruño el orco en su propia lengua. Inmediatamente Tauriel sacó su cuchillo preparada para degollar al orco.

–Yo no quisiera hacerla enojar… –habló Legolas advirtiéndole al orco que parara o podría terminar peor de lo que ya de por sí estaba.

–¿Te gusta asesinar, orco? –preguntó con una voz aparentemente tranquila –¿Te gusta aniquilar? –preguntó sonando cada vez más enojada y elevando más la voz –¡Te voy a dar lo que quieres! –gritó y se encaminó al orco más que dispuesta a clavar su cuchillo en el horrible rostro de la criatura, pero fue detenida de inmediato por el rey.

– _¡Suficiente!_ –ordenó – _¡Ithladin, salgan!_ –la aludida asintió y tomó a su amiga del brazo para irse.

Ambas salieron, la peli-negra tenía la intención de ir a la habitación de Tauriel y hacer que le explicara en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando intentó atacar al orco. Pero cuando estaban cerca de la entrada principal, Tauriel paró de caminar tan súbitamente que casi hizo caer a su amiga. Cuando la miró fijamente esperando aún más explicaciones, esta simplemente le pidió con la mirada que se calmara y que no interrumpiera cuando hablara.

–No quiero quedarme aquí sin hacer nada… –susurró Tauriel a su amiga, no les convenía a ninguna que alguien las escuchara –Sé que sientes lo mismo que yo, no soy tonta, te vi hablando con Escudo de Roble ayer en la noche –Ithladin se sorprendió al escuchar esto – _Al rey solo le interesan las joyas pero por lo que acabamos de vivir, esos enanos traerán más que eso…_

–¿Estás diciendo que… Podría haber una guerra? –preguntó sintiéndose nerviosa, su amiga se limitó a asentir –Tauriel, no podemos quedarnos aquí… Sé que estás preocupada por el enano al que hirieron, yo también estoy preocupada, hay alguien allí que no debería estar pasando por esas cosas –dijo sintiéndose cada vez más impotente.

–¿Escudo de Roble? –preguntó su amiga ladeando la cabeza.

–No… alguien mucho más pequeño que Escudo de Roble… –contestó y a su cabeza vino la imagen del pequeño y valiente hobbit con el que se había cruzado –Le agradezco al príncipe que haya mentido para salvarme pero no puede esperar que me quede de brazos cruzados esperando a que una guerra nos alcance y a que un amigo sufra… No podemos permitir que eso pase… Hay que ir… –su mejor amiga asintió con seguridad y de inmediato le dio un arco, un caraj lleno de flechas y una espada élfica, la misma que le había dado en el río –Ahora estamos juntas en esto… –sin decir nada más, partieron sin dar explicaciones a los guardias que cuidaban la puerta principal, solo salieron y se dedicaron a seguir el río.

Caminaron, o mejor dicho, corrieron juntas durante un rato hasta que tiempo después llegaron justo en donde comenzaba el lago. Había sangre manchando de rojo el agua de las orillas del río, era bastante, el agua era completamente roja y habían algunas flechas, tanto de los elfos como de los orcos, esparcidas por el suelo.

–Deben haber encontrado la forma de cruzar el lago… –habló Tauriel susurrando –Tal vez una barca… Después de todo aquí es donde el barquero debe recoger los barriles… O pueden que hayan ido a buscar con qué curar a Kili… –dijo mirando al bosque –Voy a revisar, quédate aquí, intenta descubrir algo –habló entrando al bosque.

Ithladin no se quejó, después de todo no era tan buena en batalla como Tauriel, en el bosque solo estorbaría… Se subió a una roca para obtener una mejor vista del lago, intentó ver si había alguna barcaza o algo por el estilo en donde los enanos se pudieron haber marchado pero había demasiada niebla en el lago como para unos ojos élficos tan poco entrenados como los de ella. Sus sentidos captaron algo detrás de ella, no era muy diestra con el arco pero era lo que más seguridad le prometía en ese momento, así que lo tomó y se puso en guardia para voltearse.

– _Pensé que eras un orco_ –habló casi aliviada al ver que era Legolas quien también había tensado su arco.

– _Si lo fuera, ya estarías muerta…_ –contestó bajando su arco, ella hizo lo mismo –Ithladin, no pueden casar a treinta orcos ustedes solas… Para ambas, en especial para ti, es muy peligroso –dijo mientras se acercaba a la elfa.

–Pero no estamos solas… –contestó intentando mantener su escudo de frialdad ante él, aunque cada vez se le dificultaba más.

–Sabían que vendría… –no era una pregunta. Sonrió ligeramente y su compañera no pudo evitar que una ligera sonrisa escapara de sus labios –El Rey está molesto, Ithladin, con ambas… Las favoreció y les dio protección durante siglos. Traicionaron su confianza, desafiaron sus órdenes… _Vuelvan conmigo… Él las perdonará_ –dijo mirándola a los ojos pero ella simplemente bajó la cabeza y apretó ligeramente los puños.

– _Pero yo no lo haré…_ –susurró intentando mantener la calma – _Si vuelvo no podré perdonarme a mí misma…_ –continuó mirando a su viejo amigo con tristeza –El rey no ha dejado que los orcos crucen a nuestras tierras, pero permitió que este grupo entrara específicamente para atacar a los enanos…

–No es nuestra pelea –volvió a hablar Legolas con seguridad.

–¡Pues debería serlo! –se atrevió a elevar la voz –¿Crees que si los orcos acaban con los enanos se quedaran tranquilos? ¿Algún día vendrán por nosotros y entonces qué pasará? ¿Veremos morir a nuestros compañeros mientras deseamos haber hecho algo antes? Lo siento, pero esa no es una opción para mí y estoy segura de que Tauriel tampoco estaría precisamente de acuerdo… –decidió sacar todo lo que tenía atorado en su garganta, que había deseado salir desde hace tiempo –¡Estoy harta de fingir que solo me importa lo que pase dentro de los límites del reino cuando en realidad es la última de mis preocupaciones! ¡Estoy harta de tener presente que las personas sufren cada día mientras yo me siento en una escalera a tocar el arpa!

–¿Esto es por Escudo de Roble? –preguntó Legolas mirándola con seriedad y casi frialdad en sus ojos azules.

–Es mucho más que eso… Esos enanos quieren recuperar lo que les arrebataron... Quieren recuperar su hogar… –dijo bajando cada vez más la voz –Nadie se merece lo que ellos sufrieron –volvió a su tono de voz normal –Es un dolor profundo sentirte alejado de lo que conoces…

–¿Cómo lo sabes? Tú siempre has tenido un techo, comida, un lugar donde dormir…

–Tienes razón… Nunca he perdido mi hogar… No recuerdo nada de mis padres, viví cada día de mi vida con miedo a todo lo que estaba fuera del palacio y cuando no tuve más miedo ya no era lo suficientemente libre… Tuve un techo, ropa y comida pero nunca dejé de pensar que algún día tendría que pagar por todo eso... Tienes razón, Legolas, nunca he perdido mi hogar… No lo he perdido porque simplemente nunca he tenido uno… –terminó sintiéndose liberada.

–¿De verdad te sientes así? –preguntó Legolas luego de un muy incómodo silencio en el que Ithladin se preocupó más que nada por recuperar el aliento, se sentía como su hubiera estado corriendo todo el día y al mismo tiempo como si hubieran removido una roca de su espalda. En cambio, Legolas sentía como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago y se sentía, en cierta forma, culpable de los sentimientos que la elfa le acababa de confesar.

–Cada día de mi vida… –respondió ella sintiendo lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos –El Rey Thranduil me ha protegido desde que tengo memoria y se lo agradezco pero no estoy dispuesta a seguir órdenes que me obliguen a abandonar a otras personas… Personas que se merecen respeto y afecto… –respiro con profundidad antes de volver a hablar –Talvez no tengas mis motivos, tampoco te pido que los entiendas… Pero no creo que quieras ver a tus compañeros luchar y morir en una guerra… Ven con nosotras… –ofreció la oji-verde a lo que Legolas se dedicó a pensar durante apenas unos segundos cuando otra voz lo interrumpió.

– _Ella tiene razón, Legolas._ –llamó Tauriel saliendo del bosque –No hay ningún rastro, deben haber ido directo a Esgaroth… Legolas, no vas a poder convencernos de ir, así que puedes ir con nosotras puedes quedarte, es tú decisión… –habló decidida pero no se detuvo a esperar por las respuesta –En el bosque no hay rastro de los enanos, tampoco de los orcos, viste algo en el lago? –preguntó dirigiéndose a Ithladin.

–No… Mis ojos no están entrenados, no puedo ver mucho –anunció contestó la peli-negra.

–Hay una barcaza, está lejos pero se dirige a la ciudad del lago… Si nos apresuramos la podemos alcanzar –habló Legolas dando a entender que las acompañaría...


End file.
